Une vie presque ordinaire
by Kccb
Summary: Emmet Cullen a une vie comme tout le monde ou presque!
1. Chapter 1

C'est le 9 novembre 2016 et on fête aujourd'hui les vingt ans de Jennifer.

Elle donne une grande fête au théâtre d'Épernay. Sa sœur a même invité Emmet Cullen. C'est un acteur, chanteur, danseur et grand musicien de renom, d'un mètre quatre-vingt, aux cheveux châtains, aux yeux bleu-ciel et au corps athlétique. Emmet se prépare pour l'anniversaire de Jennifer. Il voudrait lui interpréter une de ses dernières compositions. Le jeune homme l'avait écrit spécialement pour elle. Il s'était renseigné pour mieux la connaître et il avait appris qu'elle était une de ses fans depuis qu'il avait joué dans un filme de vampires et de loup-garou.

Soudain, il a envie de lui faire une surprise en invitant les acteurs du film.

Arrivé au théâtre, Emmet se rend dans les loges où les acteurs doivent l'attendre. Il demanda à la sœur de Jennifer s'ils sont bien arrivés. « Oui », confirme-t-elle. Il rejoint ses amis.

L'anniversaire se Jennifer bat son plein. Tous attendent Emmet Cullen. On espère entendre une de ses nouvelles compositions...

Il arrive et aussitôt monte sur scène et se dirige vers le piano noir. Il s'empare du micro :

« Bonjour à tous et spécialement à la reine de la journée. Bon anniversaire, Jennifer ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi, c'est ma dernière composition et je l'ai écrite spécialement pour toi. » Et il se met à la chanter. Tout le monde écoute. Jennifer est sous le choc, émerveillée de se voir dédiée personnellement une chanson...

La chanson finie et fiévreusement applaudie, la jeune femme voit s'avancer vers elle, portant un énorme gâteau couronné de vingt bougies et chantant « Joyeux anniversaire », les acteurs de son film préféré ! Jennifer souffle ses bougies et prend des photos pour fixer le souvenir de ces merveilleux moments.

Emmet vient dire au revoir, accompagné des acteurs. Il ne part pas sans avoir déposé sur la pile des cadeaux d'anniversaire, sa partition enrubannée de rouge et ornée d'un trèfle noir.


	2. Chapter 2

Emmet prépare sa valise pour les États-Unis où il doit faire la promotion de son nouvel album et du dernier film dans lequel il a joué. Dans son album, il y a la chanson qu'il a dédiée à Jennifer. Il vérifie s'il n'a rien oublié. Non, parfait ! Il prend sa valise et commande un taxi pour l'aéroport. Sur la piste, son avion l'attend. Il monte à bord et, sanglé sur son siège, sirotant le café que lui a préparé son assistant, indifférent au décollage, il examine avec soin le planning de sa tournée promotionnelle : New-York, Los Angeles, Santa Barbara, Houston dans le Texas et le bourg de Forks, Washington puis retour en Europe. Il constate qu'entre chaque ville, il pourrait en profiter pour rendre visite à ses amis. Il savait déjà qu'avec les acteurs, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer.

L'avion atterrit à J.F.K dans la soirée. Une voiture l'attend pour le conduire à son hôtel. Une multitude de paparazzi l'attend devant l'hôtel. Comment ces sangsues l'avaient-il trouvé ? Il se dépêche d'entrer dans la hall, fonce droit sur la réception :

- Bonjour, j'ai une réservation au nom d'Emmet Cullen.

- Bonsoir , Monsieur Cullen. Votre suite est prête. Un groom va vous y installer.

Il suit le groom. Ascenseur, couloirs silencieux, porte 346. Le groom lui ouvre. Il regarde : tout est parfait. Il donne un pourboire. Le groom s'esquive. La porte refermée, il ôte manteau et veste, se déchausse, achève de se déshabiller dans la salle de bain, passe sous la douche, s'ébroue, se sèche puis aussitôt se fourre dans le lit et fermant la lumière et les yeux, sombre presque immédiatement dans un profond sommeil. Demain la journée sera longue !


	3. Chapter 3

Aujourd'hui, c'est une journée chargée pour Emmet Cullen. Il a commandé son petit déjeuner au room service et il attend en regardant les infos sur la télé. La nouvelle du jour, c'est l'affaire Joab, un homme de quarante ans condamné à la peine de mort. Son avocat, un Français de cinquante ans, David Nathan, vient d'arriver. Emmet se souvient de l'avoir vu hier au Central Park Boathouse, en compagnie de sa fille Marie. Celle-ci, une ravissante jeune fille, l'avait sollicité pour une photo dédicacée. Elle fêtait ses vingt ans.

On frappe à la porte. C'est le service d'étage. On lui apporte son petit déjeuner. Après le brunch, il se prépare car il a un rendez-vous dans moins de vingt minutes. Il faut qu'il traverse Central Park presque en entier. Il se rend au Metropolitan Opera, Lincoln Center. Il doit y donner une conférence de presse devant un parterre de journalistes triés sur le volet. Devant l'Opéra Club se tient une foule de jeunes filles et même de mère de famille criant son nom. Il entre. On l'agrippe, on le tire, on le pousse, on le bouscule en tous sens. Il signe des autographes, promet d'en signer d'autres à la sortie de sa réunion. Enfin, il arrive à retrouver son attachée de presse, Bella, une amie de longue date, sa meilleure amie. Elle s'exclame :

- Emmy, enfin te voilà ! Dépêche-toi, les journalistes sont déjà tous là.

- Ah, Bella ! Bonjour à toi aussi et arrête avec ce surnom de Emmy, tu sais que je le déteste !

- Oui, oui, salut! Bon, viens, il faut que tu te dépêches! Ne te mets pas en retard, on doit être à la télé, dans deux heures.

L'interview dure une heure vingt. Bella pousse en hâte son ami dans la voiture qui doit l'emmener aux studios TV, à l'autre bout de la ville.

La journée a été longue. Emmet doit déjà partir pour Forks : il y eu un changement de dernière minute. Bella lui a annoncé que les dates ont été échangées. Il chante à Washington dès se soir. Il dormira dans l'avion, car en arrivant, il n'aura plus beaucoup de temps pour dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

-Emmy, réveille-toi ! Allez, debout, on atterrit, lui dit Bella en le secouant sans douceur.

Emmet s'étire en baillant, puis se lève pour rejoindre Bella qui est déjà sur le point de sortir de l'avion.

Le soleil est tout juste en train de se lever sur l'aéroport de Port Angeles et il pleut comme d'habitude dans la péninsule d'Olympic, au nord-ouest de l'État de Washington. Les deux jeunes gens se dépêchent de rejoindre la voiture de location qui les attend sur le parking D2. Emmet prend le volant, Bella à son côté, tandis qu'un bagagiste charge les valises dans le coffre. C'est bon, ils peuvent partir. Ils roulent en direction de Forks.

Plus ils approchent, plus le paysage est beau. Tout est vert : les arbres, les feuilles, les mousses, les plantes et l'herbe, verts à n'en plus finir ! Emmet se souvient des moments passés ici durant le tournage du film qui l'a rendu célèbre dans le monde entier. Il montre à Bella le panneau : « Forks » . Ils sont arrivés.

Bella lui rappelle qu'ils doivent d'abord aller déposer leurs bagages à l'hôtel avant de se rendre à la librairie où ses fans l'attendent depuis un quart d'heure pour les dédicaces de son CD.

Une fois les valises posées à l'hôtel, Emmet fonce vers la librairie, le seul endroit assez grand à Forks pour le recevoir avec ses groupies.

Il y a une queue monstre devant le magasin. L'artiste se gare, puis sort vite de la voiture pour se mettre à l'abri dans la librairie. Il salue ses fans, se dirige vers une table où l'attend l'assistant de sa meilleure amie.

Les dédicaces ne cessent qu'à l'instant où Bella demande au chanteur d'arrêter. Il est l'heure de manger, avant de se rendre à La Push, petite réserve indienne du Comté se Clallam, au bord de l'océan, pour une séance de shooting avec les acteurs du film...

Au resto, un petit établissement à côté de leur hôtel, ils prennent le plat du jour : T-bonne, salade. Ils attendent. Il demande :

- Bella, tu sais ce que je dois mettre pour la séance photo ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te changer. Tout est sur place. Tu te changeras là-bas. Deux tenues t'attendent.

Les plats arrivent. Ils mangent et continuent de s'entretenir sur la suite de la journée. Emmet paie et laisse un pourboire.

C'est encore lui qui prend le volant. Direction La Push. Les photographes sont là. Tandis que Bella leur demandent ce que doit faire Emmet, celui-ci rejoint les acteurs sur la plage. Les garçons s'amusent à mettre les filles à l'eau. Ils les salue puis se met du côté des filles. Ces jeux d'eau pleins de rires et cris sont interrompus par les photographes qui aimeraient commencer la séance. Tout le monde va se changer. Les poses, seules, à deux, en groupe, sur la plage, dans l'eau, à la lisière de la forêt, se succèdent sans trêve, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Emmet salue la compagnie car les acteurs ont d'autres séances photos à Vancouver. Il regagne la voiture où l'attend Bella qui le félicite pour les les photos qu'elle trouve très réussies.

- Où mange-t-on ? Demande Emmet.

- Je propose de dîner dans le restaurant de ce midi.

- D'accord, j'ai bien aimé le repas de ce midi...

Ils dînent à l'écart, à la table près de l'âtre où flambe un beau feu vif.

- Alors, Em, cette journée ?

- Bonne journée, mais épuisante. Mais après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je serai en pleine forme !

Ils terminent le repas. Ils sont ravis, c'était excellent. L'hôtel est à deux pas. Ils s'y rendent aussitôt.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, c'est une sonnerie annonçant un S.M.S qui réveille Emmet. Le message émane de Bella qui lui dit qu'aujourd'hui, il n'y a rien de prévu. Quelle heure est-il ? Sur le portable il est 7h20 ! **Hurry up** ! Il se lève, se douche, s'ébroue, se sèche et constate qu'il est bien réveillé. Café et petit déj', en bas, au rez-de-chaussée se l'hôtel. Et maintenant un petit footing sur la plage à La Push.

Cela fait une heure qu'il court quand il entend des voix parler français. Il se dirige vers elles et s'aperçoit que ce sont deux jeunes filles qui parlent de lui et de son film sur la plage.

- Bonjour, fait Emmet.

- Salut ! Répondent ensemble les deux jeunes filles.

- Vous êtes bien Emmet Cullen ? Demande la plus petite des deux.

Elles se ressemblent beaucoup. Toutes deux ont les cheveux longs et châtains, les yeux verts et le sourire éclatant.

- Oui, c'est moi. Et vous êtes ?

Il fait une moue amusée.

- Moi, c'est Jessica, et elle, c'est ma copine Laurent, répond la plus grande des deux.

Jessica a 19 ans et Laurent, 21. si on le savait pas, on les prendrait pour des jumelles. Ils parlent ensemble. Elles viennent de Montargis dans le Loiret, en France. Elles sont venues ici dans l'espoir d'apercevoir les acteurs de leur film culte. Elles prennent des photos, obtiennent des dédicaces. Une demi heure a passé ainsi, Emmet leur dit au revoir et même leur fait la bise. Elles deviennent toutes roses. Il rentre à l'hôtel, prend une nouvelle douche et descend rejoindre Bella au restaurant, toujours le même.

Ils déjeunent. Cette fois-ci ils se régalent de pavés de thon mi-cuit cloutés de sésame accompagnés de pesto et d'un riz parfumé. Lors de leur petite balade digestive, Bella rappelle à Emmet qu'il doit être à New-York demain soir pour un concert de bienfaisance en compagnie de très nombreux artistes. Il n'aura que deux chansons à donner.

L'après-midi passe vite entre lecture, conversations téléphoniques préparatifs en tous genre.

De nouveau, ils font leurs valises. De nouveau ils règlent leurs réveil, de nouveau, ils demandent au standard, pour plus de sûreté, de les réveiller à la prime aube. Et voici déjà le lendemain, son aube claire, son trajet silencieux vers l'aéroport de Port Angeles, son grand avion blanc sur la piste.

Le front contre le hublot, les yeux perdus dans le bleu infini du ciel, le jeune homme pense à la vie qu'il mène. Une vie d'un hôtel à l'autre, sans chez-soi où se poser, s'arrêter, penser, réfléchir, souffler... Il voudrait changer cela. Il se promet qu'au moindre moment de liberté, il s'occupera sérieusement de ça qu'il appellera une agence à Paris pour un chez-lui dans la capitale.

* * *

_**Hurry up**: se dépêcher_


	6. Chapter 6

On atterrit. Un taxi et les voici dans la salle de concert. On répète, on fait la balance. Les organisateurs ont prévu une tombola dont les premiers gagnants gagneraient un après-midi en compagnie d'une des vedettes invitées à chanter au concert. Bella inscrit Emmet comme « lot » de la tombola.

Le soir survient. Le concert a commencé dans une ambiance survoltée. C'est à son tour. Il chante. Il est applaudi. Il chante sa deuxième chanson. Les briquets s'allument, le public chante avec lui. C'est magique.

Vient le moment attendu du tirage de la tombola. Il est chargé de tirer au sort les lots et les gagnants. Il remonte sur scène :

-Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez passé une agréable soirée !

- Oui, oui ! Répond la foule.

- Je tire les lots à gagner et il ne restera plus qu'à tirer les numéros des heureux gagnants.

Il tire le premier lot : c'est un maillot de base ball des Yankees de New-York dédicacé par toute l'équipe.

- Qui l'a gagné ? Il tire le n°346 : c'est un jeune garçon qui gagne !

Ensuite, ce sont des places pour un match de football américain et la lauréate est une fille, des places de concert avec un grand-père comme gagnant, un dîner avec un acteur gagné par une mère de famille enceinte jusqu'aux dents, un week-end en thalasso, etc.

Emmet tire enfin le dernier lot :

- Et pour le dernier lot... c'est un après-midi avec Emmet Cullen !

Le jeune homme regarde bien le papier puis se retourne vers Bella qui arbore un grand sourire.

Il continue :

- La personne qui a gagné est le n°1290.

Il voit une jeune fille au look gothique venir vers lui accompagnée d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'année. Il les félicite et leur donne rendez-vous : demain à14h30 devant la salle de concert.

Il rejoint Bella et lui demande pourquoi elle a fait ça, le mettre sur la liste des lots !

Elle répond :

- Pour m'amuser.

Ils vont à l'hôtel et se couchent.

Le lendemain, à 14h30, Emmet est au rendez-vous. Il attend ses gagnantes. Il a su qu'elles sont mère et fille, que la fille s'appelle Judith. Les voici. Il leur propose de visiter Central Park, l'incontournable. Il leur montre des musées, des centres commerciaux en vogue, les studios TV, radio et musique... enfin, il leur fait prendre le ferry pour Manhattan et bientôt les dépose devant la salle de concert. La boucle est bouclée. Elles sont comblées. Lui est vanné et rentre se coucher.


	7. Chapter 7

Aujourd'hui, Emmet appelle l'agence Jeventoux, à Paris. On lui demande :

-Vous voulez louer ou acheter ?

- Acheter.

- Hum, très bien. Et quel genre d'acquisition désirez vous effectuer ?

- Un appartement ou une maison de grande taille... Si c'est un appartement, je le préférerais au dernier étage. J'aimerais une grande pièces à vivre, une salle-à-manger-cuisine très vaste et lumineuse. Je veux au moins deux chambres. La salle-de-bain, je la veux très grande. J'aimerais aussi un place sur le parking, car à Paris ce n'est pas facile de se garer.

- Votre budget, cher monsieur ?

- Je n'ai pas de limite. Si ça me plaît, j'achète !

Emmet a raccroché, il regarde son e-mail. Un nouveau message apparaît. Un réalisateur anglais souhaiterait que Emmet jouât dans une série qui a déjà commencé depuis plusieurs saisons. Une série sur le Moyen-Âge, avec des personnages comme Arthur Pendragon et Merlin l'Enchanteur à l'époque de leur jeunesse. La série commence au moment où Arthur est Prince et Merlin, son domestique. Puis, Arthur est couronné roi et Merlin augmente ses pouvoirs magiques.

Emmet aime bien cette série. Il est tenté d'accepter. Il jouerait le rôle d'un des chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Le réalisateur pourrait-il lui envoyer le script ? Ainsi, après l'avoir lu, il donnera son avis définitif. Le jeune homme appelle Bella. Il veut la prévenir qu'il ira sûrement jouer en Angleterre dans la série « Merlin ». Bella dit :

- Je te prépare le contrat au plus vite. En attendant, n'oublie pas que tu pars demain à L.A pour une semaine.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

La semaine à L.A a passé vite. Emmet avait à peine eu le temps de sortir de l'avion à San Monica Municipal Airport qu'une voiture l'emportait vers un studio TV pour une interview en direct. Aussitôt après, il enchaînait avec une station radio, puis une autre. Vint le tour des magazines. Il avait juste eu le temps de faire la séance de dédicaces avant de filer à Santa Barbara.

Dans cette ville, Emmet n'a qu'une séance de dédicaces, mais elle est longue ! Il n'a pas un instant pour lire son script, pas plus pour rappeler l'agent immobilier et lui demander des nouvelles de sa recherche de logement. Il signe des photos, des CD, des DVD, des posters interminablement. Cela fait deux heures qu'il signe, lorsqu'un petit garçon de cinq, six ans s'approche avec une peluche à son effigie. Le petit s'appelle Michael, il est français et lui demande de signer « s'il te plaît, mon doudou pour avoir un souvenir »... Emmet signe puis fait une photos avec Michael et lui donne un CD avec un petit mot d'accompagnement... La journée va bientôt s'achever. Emmet va pouvoir rentrer à l'hôtel, se poser et lire le rôle qu'on lui propose. Il s'installe et se plonge dans la lecture.

Au petit matin, le jeune homme qui a relu le script, envoie un e-mail au réalisateur: « J'ai adoré, je suis d'accord pour jouer dans votre série, mon agent vous envoie immédiatement une proposition de contrat. »

Cela fait, il téléphone à l'agence Jeventoux. Le dossiers, lui dit-on , a été repris par Mlle Helip qui vient de lui faire une sélection de biens immobiliers susceptibles de l'intéresser. « Pouvez-vous m'envoyer des photos de façon à ce que je puisse me faire une idée ? »

* * *

**_Désolé pour le retard!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Bella vient le chercher pour faire leurs emplettes de Noël. Cette année, ils fêteront Noël avec la famille de Bella. Emmet a perdu ses parents lorsqu'il était petit et, depuis, il considère les parents de Bella comme les siens.

Les fêtes se passent dans la joie. Emmet reçoit en cadeau des parents de Bella une nouvelle guitare et de Bella elle-même des vêtements comme d'habitude à chaque Noël !

« Et si j'ouvrais ma boîte e-mail ? Peut-être ai-je reçu quelque chose de l'agence Jeventoux ? »

Il y a effectivement un message, des photos et une dizaine de propositions. Une seule lui plaît. Il téléphone aussitôt a l'agence et fixe une visite dans deux semaines, le jour même de son retour de tournée.

Les deux semaines se sont écoulées très vite. Emmet est Paris, exactement au rendez-vous, où se trouve l'appartement que l'agence Jeventoux doit lui faire visiter, 22, rue d'Orsel, dans le XXème arrondissement. Il voit arriver une jeune femme brune en tenue décontractée, jean et baskets :

- Bonjour. Je suis Stephanie Helip, votre conseillère immobilier. Vous êtes bien Emmet Cullen ?

- Oui, en effet. Bonjour.

- Venez, je vous fait visiter. C'est un loft au dernier étage, avec terrasse sur le toits.

Ils montent, négligeant l'ascenseur. Il découvre un grand salon-salle-à-manger-cuisine très lumineux. La porte à droite donne sur une belle chambre ensoleillée. Il continue et il est de plus en plus enthousiaste. En tout, il y a trois chambres, dont deux avec salle-de-bain. La plus belle donne sur la terrasse. Elle dispose d'un grand dressing, d'une grande salle-de-bain avec douche italienne et baignoire à remous. La terrasse est superbe...

- La surface, combien de mètre carrés ?

- Le loft fait 160 m carrés, la terrasse, 50. en outre vous avez deux places dans le parking souterrain. Le tout pour deux millions. Une affaire !

- Je le veux, j'achète !

* * *

**_Donnez moi votre avis!_**


End file.
